Jennifer's Body
by Alexawynters
Summary: How I think the movie should have gone :p Jennifer/Needy JenniferxNeedy femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Jennifer's Body**

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: Dude.. If I owned this movie, the make out scene would not have ended, and Jennifer would not have died. So obviously, the only thing I own are the ideas that I'm using to change some small scenes from the movie. And honestly I'm sure some others would have thought of this too.

Summary: Basically canon with a few key differences. Basically how I wanted the movie to go. Jennifer/Needy. Don't like? Don't read. No one's forcing you.

Rating: M for language, horror movie violence, gore, and of course, sexual content.

Authors Note: Is it awkward for anyone else to say "Devils Kettle's" ? I mean isn't that grammatically correct, even though its awkward? Cuz the name of the town is like "Devils Kettle" but like if, for example, it were New York, the plural possessive would be "New York's" right? O.o it even confused my college English professor. If its wrong, please let me know how to correct it. Its bothering me.

Sometimes Needy couldn't understand why Jennifer hung out with her. In this small town, Jennifer was the head cheerleader, tall, beautiful and with a body to die for; she was Devils Kettle's equivalent of a pin up girl. Guys wanted her and girls wanted to be her. She could have anyone in the school she wanted. Yet Jennifer still chose Needy. Of course, she had many followers, but they were just that: followers. Clones. They didn't get her. All they saw was the façade Jennifer put on every day. They didn't seem to care enough to find out either. The clones just pretended to fawn over her, waiting for Jennifer to fall so one of them could take her place as queen. So very Gossip Girl.

Maybe that was why Jennifer had picked Needy out of all the kids n school. The girls had grown up together. They were biffs. Needy had been there before Jennifer became what everyone expected her to be and Needy would continue to be there for as long as Jennifer wanted her. Needy never judged her, even when it was clear Jennifer was a crap friend she still put up with her.

Times like now, for example, reminded Needy that through it all, Jennifer still treasured her. The band Jennifer had been going on about, Low Shoulder or something like that, was playing live in the bar. All night the older girl had been practically drooling over the lead singer, leaving Needy feeling neglected and alone. As if sensing this while the band played Jennifer took Needy's hand in her own, lacing their fingers together.

Needy smiled, thinking that her best friend had finally acknowledged her existence. Looking up at Jennifer, however, her smile faded. The cheerleader was too busy staring at the band in awe to really notice her. With a frown Needy pulled her hand away and looked dejected.

This action caught Jennifer's attention. She turned to face Needy and smiled. It was a sweet honest smile. Not the fake one she usually showed everyone. It was the kind of smile that made Needy's heart pound and her knees weak. She blushed and returned the smile shyly. Jennifer stepped colder and wrapped her arms around the blonde in a light hug. Yes, it was times like this that Needy remembered exactly why they were friends.

Unfortunately that's when the fire started. That evil hellfire which changed everything for the inhabitants of Devil's Kettle. If asked, Needy could tell you this was the night when she lost her best friend. What came back later wasn't Jennifer. It was a monster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jennifer's Body**

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own, so please don't sue.

Rating: M

Pairing: Jennifer/Needy

Summary: How I thought some of the scenes in the movie should have gone.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the positive reviews and story alerts guys! Its really appreciated haha. Okay here's chapter 2. Not sure if I'm gonna write a chapter 3. I'll have to see if I get inspired.^_^ Hope this is as good as the first chapter, don't want to let you down, so if it sucks let me know so I can fix it.

Authors Note 2: Sorry this is soooo late. School and work takes up all my time, and on top of that I may be needing to find a new place to live so its pretty hectic. Hope this was worth the wait? Maybe?

**MISSSOLID ()** lol not a stupid question. Biff is like BFF, but in the movie they pronounced it Biff and thats what I've seen in other fics so I went with it.

Needy collapsed on her bed. She couldn't take it. Jennifer Check, her childhood best friend had just killed someone else. No matter how hard she tired, Needy just couldn't get those images out of her head. She felt like she had failed her. Like she should have tried harder to get Jennifer to come home and not leave with those guys. Even though Jennifer was physically there, Needy felt like she'd lost her best friend. Jennifer was gone, and n matter how much Needy wished otherwise, she wasn't coming back.

Suddenly the least wanted and at the same time the voice she longed to hear spoke up. And it came from directly behind her.

"Hi!"

Needy felt her heart stop. It couldn't be. Needy would have known if Jennifer-no, _It_ had come in. Wouldn't she? Then again considering what Jennifer now was, Needy realized that no, she wouldn't. Letting out shriek, Needy leaped from the bed.

"God Needy, enough with the screaming, you're such a cliché!"

"Get out!"

At first It looked taken aback at Needy's outburst as though It never expected Needy to be so harsh. Thinking about it, neither did Needy. As quickly as it has come the expression disappeared and was replaced with an innocent coy one.

"But we always share your bed when we have slumber parties."

Just like that the blonde could see traces of her former friend and her walls fell, leaving Jennifer open to make her next move. Jennifer scooched across the bed until she was close enough to push the girl's bangs out of her face. Time seemed to slow down for Needy and her hear rate picked up as Jennifer moved closer.

"I'm not gonna bite you..."

While her best friend continued to play with her hair, , Needy found their proximity intoxicating. The fact that Jennifer was beautiful, there was no doubt. She could definitely see what all those other guys had seen in her. But never would she even dream of standing a chance with like Jennifer. Jennifer Check was again, Devils' Kettle's

And Needy was just.. well.. plain old Needy Lesnicky. Now with Jennifer so close and looking at her like that, Needy could barely think. Then Needy was saying something. She wasn't quite sure what but she needed to buy herself some time for... something.

It didn't work.

Needy felt her breath hitch as Jennifer leaned in close again her hands cupping her best friend's face. The brunette pressed their lips together slowly. Pulling away Jennifer looked into Needy's eyes for any trace of hesitance. Seeing none Jennifer captured Needy's lips with her own again, this time for longer.

Needy couldn't believe what was happening. Jennifer Check was kissing her and Needy was numbly aware that she was kissing back. God it felt so good. Jennifer was so soft and gentle. She didn't push the kiss, instead going at a low pace. Almost as though she were afraid if she pushed too fast the blonde would run away.

Maybe Needy was wrong. Maybe she had dreamed the whole thing and none of it really happened. The person kissing her couldn't have done all those horrible things. She was far too gentle for that. The person she was currently kissing was in fact her best friend since the days of the sand box and that was all that really mattered.

Jennifer pulled away again in favor of laying down on the bed leaving Needy momentarily confused. She tilted her head and looked to the brunette for some sign of what to do. Jennifer returned her gaze, eyes filled with lust. Coherent thoughts evaporated and all that was left was feeling.

[INSERT SEXY PARTAAAAAAY] (LOL I'm so lazy. Sorry guys, I promise I'll write it and let you know when I post it, but I wanted to get this out ASAP. Life gets in the way.)

Hours later Needy found herself laying wrapped in Jennifer's arms with one hand casually stroking her forearm. It was so peaceful Needy didn't ever want to leave. Unfortunately for her though, reality decided to be a bitch and come crashing down right then and there. Sitting up Needy tentatively asked, "What do you want with me?"

Jennifer just smiled lazily. "I just wanted to explain some things to you. Besides, best friends don't keep secrets right?"

Heart strings were tugged and the blonde found herself being drawn in as she listened while Jennifer recounted her story. By the end of it Needy felt tears pooling in her eyes. The way her best friend was describing the horrors of what happened to her reaffirmed her suspicions that Jennifer was gone. Dead. An empty shell now inhabited by a demon who didn't give a damn about anyone or anything except to wreak as much chaos on this tiny town as possible.

"Anyway, I don't really remember what happened after that, I just know that I woke up and I found my way back to you. I couldn't bring myself to hurt you."

A comment intended to reassure Needy, yet it only served to confuse the girl more. Needy's mind was really getting a workout. One second she would be so sure Jennifer was lost, but then Jennifer would say something so... honest and sweet that it would make Needy reconsider.. Again.

One thing in particular caught her attention during Jennifer's retelling. "What do you mean 'when you're full'?"

It was heartbreaking to Needy to watch as her best friend completely switched gears before her eyes. Where there were once kind caring eyes now gazing at her were cold and mocking. She barely registered the veiled threat towards her boyfriend and the implications of her sanity. All Needy could think of was she had just had sex with a demon. A nasty vile and calculating creature that tricked Needy into thinking that she was sharing something special with her best friend It was all lies and Needy was left feeling dirty.

"Leave!"

"Come on Needy, let me stay the night. We can play boyfriend/girlfriend like we used to."

Another tug at the blonde's heart. Needy turned away determined not to give in to this... this thing.

Seeing that she was getting nowhere Jennifer dressed herself and headed for the window. Fear filled Needy as she asked where she was going. Needy was terrified of loosing her best friend again, even if it was only Jennifer's body.

The reply was clipped. "You said to leave so I'll see you at school." With that Jennifer jumped out the window, disappearing from sight


End file.
